Song for You
by rainbow oreo
Summary: Smythosky. Dave is mad because him and Seb don't have a song.


**A/N: **I had a really bad night at work and needed some a major doss of Smythofsky.

**Song For You: **

By: rainbow oreo

Sebastian noticed that David was being a little huffy night. He wasn't sure why. The last time he'd checked he hadn't done anything to piss his boyfriend off. Then again, with David he was pretty sure the big was able to come up with something. Sebastian noticed got a little fickle when Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold played on the juke box at Scandals.

"What's the matter babe?" Seb simply asked which only earned him a glare from his boy who sat across from him.

"Do I look like a pig?"

"Do you really want to answer that?" Sebastian retorted. He didn't mean to. The former Warbler leader was working on his need to be in control and the bitch fact. It was just difficult when David wasn't helping matters much. His boyfriend's mode was rubbing off on him and that was the least he wanted for the both of them tonight.

"At least I don't look like a chipmunk." spat David who regretted when that insult came out of his mouth. Besides it being a totally lame come back, it was a sure sign that he really has been hanging around Kurt for way too long. "Sorry," David apologized first.

Seb followed with his own. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

David pointed in the general direction of the air. "I hate this song."

Sebastian gawked at him. "That's it. On that account alone, I have to break up with you." he was only teasing but seeing the hurt in David's eye, he quickly said: "I'm only messing you." To assure as such, Sebastain reached over to take Karofsky's large hands into his own.

Dave relaxed. Seb smiled as he brushed his thumb on the back of Dave's hand. He was doing well. He didn't flinch or pull away like he was burned. The fact that they were obviously in a gay bar meant nothing. Sebastian loved David's hands. It wasn't just the size that held endless possibilities if they ever got to that far, and God Sebastian hoped they did because those hands could do wondrous things. Dave just didn't have the slightest clue yet. That was the best part though: teaching Dave that it was all right to be who he was. That he was accepted and loved. The funny thing about this whole situation was that while Sebastian Smythe was showing him the robes on how to be gay, one David Karofsky was in return, teaching Sebastian what it was like to really be in love.

"Why do you hate this song love?" Sebastian question with genuine curiosity.

"This is Kurt and Blaine's song." Dave reminded him. "Kurt set this as Blaine's ring tone." he gave an eye roll at the familiar annoyance. "It got on my nerves."

Sebastian laughed, understanding. "Tell me about it. Blaine set Kurt's ring tone to the same song."

"Are you serious?"

Sebastian nodded.

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, so sweet those two can give you cavities." Sebastian half way joked. He loved Kurt and Blaine, he really did and was happy for them but sometimes a guy could only take so much.

Dave was sly as he snuck his sneaker to meet Seb's ankle under the table. "I think deep down you like it."

Sebastian chuckled. He wasn't sure about that but he liked what David was doing to him. The way the warmth of his hand seemed to submerge him whole, making his heart skip a beat and that butterflies to race. He cleared his throat. Dave knew what buttons to push to turn him on. However, he was the one who had to turn them off because as much as he wanted to reach over to tear off Dave's clothes and ravish the boy, he had to control himself. David would be worth the wait.

"Any other songs you don't like?" Seb asked Dave. "Gotta know these things David just in case I want to make a mixed CD for you-"

Dave cut him off. "Whoa dude, you're not serious?" he said with a snort. "A mixed CD?"

Sebastian has never been in a relationship long enough that deserved a mixed CD. So, now that he was at that point, he wanted to make one. Getting to know David was a slow learning process because David was a hard core shell who had a bad habit of keeping everything locked away. It came from the treatment he received at his old school after Nick found he was gay. He was not well received.

"You'd do that for me?"

Seb shrugged. "Why not?" he returned with that million dollar smile.

"I don't like Uptown Girl either." David answered Seb's question honestly. "You were singing that when you first met Blaine. Blaine still goes on about that."

"Eh, well," Seb said smugly. That performance was one of his bed even though it was one of his first. It still counted.

Seb was started to conclude why David was so tense on the subject at hand. Leave it to David to bring him to conclude that they didn't have a song. All those other tracks belonged to moments that didn't include David. Of course, there were the songs The Warblers dedicated to him. However, they really didn't count considering that David wasn't there.

"We don't have a song. That's it. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," David answered. "It's lame."

"It is not." corrected Sebastian. "It's romantic. You David Karofsky are a romantic."

"So sue me."

"All right, what should our song be then?"

"No Katy Perry or Uptown Girl…" Dave made sure.

Sebastian smirked and without much resistance he began to belt out, starting from the chorus:

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,Sneakin' out late, tapping on your windowWhen we're on the phone and you talk real slow'cause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laughThe first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"And when I got home ... 'fore I said amenAsking God if he could play it again**_

Dave had only to self for that one. He was asking for that. David shut Sebastian up by crashing his lips firmly against Seb's.

When the two pulled apart, Seb was a bit breathless. Dave did have that effect on him. "So… No Taylor Swift either."

"No Taylor Swift."

"Okay."

And on that agreement they kissed each other again.


End file.
